The Start Of Something New
by Neji's Imoutou
Summary: Because of a tragic incident, Lucy's love ones decided to take away her memories and took her somewhere distant for her sake. Even the part of her being the shadow dragon slayer's girlfriend. What would happen if she come back? How will Rogue react? Wait a minute, where's Rogue in the first place? Rogue x Lucy, Sting x Yukino
1. CHAPTER 1: THE INCIDENT

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Hi everyone.. Done editing the first chapter! i'm a newbie so please bear with me?

Anyway, please review...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Sting's POV

It was just another hot and boring day at our guild. We do our usual stuff like drink, chat and argue. Rufus and Minerva are making out in the bar counter. It's disturbing, why the hell can't they get a room?! Orga is singing, and it's pretty annoying, actually. Lector is lecturing Frosch how great I am. Yukino is being beautiful as ever- okay, forget what I said if you still want to live. What I meant to say was, Yukino is chatting with our other female members. Master Jiemma got loads of paperwork cut out for him while Rogue was sitting beside me doing… well nothing. I am so fuckin' bored.

"Hey Rogue," I said. "Why don't we take a job? Or visit cousin in Magnolia? Man, I'm beat. I want to atleast have some entertainment. And for now, annoying Blondie would be the best."

"We just finish one, Sting. And I won't go to Magnolia with you so you can be entertained. Think for once, Sting. What if Lucy's in a job? She needs to pay her rent by the end of the week."

"We can pay for her. Why did she live in an apartment, anyway? She can live with Rufus. I mean he is her brother, right?"

"One, they only found out their relationship 9 months ago. Two, she has another cousin there who is also their guild master's grandson and you know how protective he is. Three, she has her free will. She will do everything that she likes in her own way. Four…"

"Wait, there's four?!" He just glared at me and continued talking. "Four, you do know she can be scary as Erza, right? Five, riding train would be troublesome and we are not asking Lector and Frosch to fly us there because it's three towns far."

I shrugged at him and made my way to Yukino.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Sting-sama, do you need something?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact. I do need something," I smirked.

"What is it?"

I face her and leaned down. I could tell her face was starting to heat up. I lean lower until my lips are near her right ear.

"I need you…" I whispered huskily.

"Ehhhhhh?" she took a step backward with her head down. I knew she's blushing. She wouldn't look up.

"I need you, Yukino. I need you to stop addressing me that way. Sting is fine."

"Ooh, okay."

"So, wanna take a job with me?"

"I have to pass. I'm visiting my sister's grave today. It's her death anniversary. I'm sorry."

"Why don't I accompany you, then?"

"Are you sure? I'm riding a train and it's two towns away from here."

"I'll be alright. You're with me, right? Besides, I still have the pills that my cousin's spirits gave for my motion sickness."

"Okay, uhmmm… Can I ask you something, Sting?" she seated at a nearby chair.

"Sure," I sat beside her.

"Don't you think Rogue-sama is acting a little strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is not doing anything besides breathing, sitting and sighing."

"That's how Rogue is. What part of it is strange?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, normally if he does not have anything to do, he would sit down by the counter and pet Frosch."

"Maybe it's because of the couple making out in there?"

"Since when did he care on other person's doing?" it was her turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Why don't we ask him, then?"

"Ugh, Sting? Do you know you're planning to ask ROGUE CHENEY what's going on his mind, right?"

"What's wro- oh, do you have a better idea, then?"

"Let's ask Frosch instead."

"LECTOR, FROSCH, come here!" I yelled at the exceeds and they rush over us immediately.

"What is it, Sting-kun?" my exceed asked.

"Frosch, do you know what's wrong with Rogue?"

"Fro thinks that nothing's wrong with Rogue except for Rogue doesn't pet Fro anymore. Rogue doesn't even cook for Fro in the morning when Fro thinks grilled fish is best for breakfast."

"Since when did he start acting like this?"

"Fro thinks Rogue has been like that since Mama's last visit which was yesterday."

Yukino and I looked at each other and I smirked. Lucy, huh? I knew it! He likes Blondie.

"Thank you, Frosch. Would you like some fish?" Yukino asked which cause the little exceed's eyes sparkle.

"Can I have some, too?" Lector asked.

"Of course, if Sting and Rogue doesn't mind for you guys to come at my place?"

I nodded at Lector and told them I will be the one to tell Rogue. Yukino said I can pick her later this afternoon. They exited the guild while I made my way to Rogue but Master said he's announcing something.

"Dobengal not back yet?" he asked and we answered no.

Come to think of it, he should have been here an hour ago and he's never late for anything. Did something happen to him? Why do I feel uneasy? Just then someone burst through the door. It was Dobengal, holding a lifeless blond girl.

It was Lucy. WTF!

* * *

No one's POV

"Master, Rufus, Miss Lucy is *pant pant* I found her on the forest, she's dying!" Dobengal said.

Rogue rush to him and took the girl.

"What are you waiting for, you idiots?! Take her to the infirmary, NOW! Minerva, go to Lamia and get the Sky God Slayer to help, Rufus, go get the Sky Sorceress, hurry! Sting, go with Rufus and talk to the fairies' guild master. Orga, go and get Yukino to get help from the other guild's doctor. All of you apply necessary first aid at Lucy! Rogue, watch over her. Move! And Dobengal, I need to talk you," Master said. Everyone went to do what their master had said.

"What the hell happen?!" Jiemma asked his guild member.

"I- I don't know. I just found her being carried by her lion spirit who was pretty hurt, too. He asked me to take her here. He'll visit later; he said he needs to recover. And he said never let any sort of fire get near her, she'd freaked."

"Fire?" the guild master asked then ran into the infirmary to confirm his thoughts. He saw Rogue in front of the infirmary. "Rogue, how is she? Does she have burn marks?"

"She's getting worse and worse if they don't get here soon, and she doesn't only have burn marks, she is practically burned. I don't know why but my hunch is that the fire that burned her is from a phoenix. Even though she's unconscious, she's yelling about something to stop. And when she's touched, she struggling to break free from the holder. And her breathing is nothing but stable. Master, have you spoken to Dobengal of what happen?" Rogue stated.

"Yes, but unfortunately he doesn't know what happen. He said he bumped to her on the arms of her lion spirit who was also severely injured. He said that the spirit will come and explain later. He just needs to recover. So he took Lucy and ran here. He was also that not to let any kind of fire near the girl."

After a while, Cheria, Wendy, other healers from different guilds and even Porlyusica arrived to heal the blonde. Master Macarov and Laxus are there, too. They're on Jiemma's office with Rufus, Minerva, Orga, Yukino, Sting, Rogue and the crying exceeds.

"Jiemma, what happen to her? She's just supposed to find an ancient book. How could this happen? Who in the world did this?" Macarov said.

Jiemma explain what he knew and then Loke appeared.

"We were on our way home when we were attack by a fake Natsu," the lion said.

"FAKE NATSU?!"

"Hai, I knew he wasn't Natsu because his flames are different."

"How would you know he's not Natsu?" Rogue asked, emotionless as ever.

"One, I know Natsu won't do such thing. Two, the attacker's flame are different from Natsu's. It's true that Natsu's fire can burned everything but it doesn't hurt. I already experienced being hit by Natsu but it won't hurt, sure there's damage but it doesn't hurt. Unlike the attacker's fire, it stings. The pain is just unbearable. And the color of the fire is red, as in blood red."

"Phoenix… Only a phoenix can produce such fire. I'm sure of it," Laxus said.

Then, Cheria, Wendy and Porlyusica entered.

"How is she?" they all asked. The sky magic users look at each other and sighed. Then they look at the oldest healer.

"Her wound and burn marks are healed," they all sighed in relief.

"But, she's not okay."

"What do you mean she's not okay?! You just said her wounds are gone! How come, huh?!" Rufus asked, furiously.

"Her wounds have nothing to do with this. It's her sanity."

"WHAT?! You mean to say she lost her mind?!" Minerva shouted.

"CALM DOWN MINERVA, RUFUS! I know you're worried but so are we! Let's just hear what they have to say," Sting yelled. And when silence's starting to take over, the sky sorceress finally spoke.

"Something on Lucy-nee is wrong. And we suspect it was her memories, Loke-nii, you're with her, right? Who did this may have been someone she doesn't expect."

"It was a fake Natsu, I know he's not him because of his fire and attitude. Also, my senses may not compare to a dragon slayers but I also can tell that the attacker was not Natsu because he doesn't smell like him."

"That must be it. It affected her sanity because he was attack by a familiar face who is her best friend. We're sorry but there isn't something we can do."

"The only option we can offer you is that you remove her whole memory, give her a new life using not her true name but I know that there isn't someone in here who can do that."

"Can't you make a potion like that, Porlyusica?" Macarov asked.

"I can but the potion needs an herb from Edolas to work. All of the animas are close. There's no way we can go there."

"Ruffa…" Rufus mumbled, which cause everyone's attention to him.

"That's right! Ruffa can do a spell like that!" Orga said.

"Who is this Ruffa-san, Sting-nii?" Wendy asked.

"Ruffa is our strongest mage but like Gildarts, she isn't the one to stick in one place. If my memory serves me right, it's been 8 years since we last saw her. She uses memory magic but unlike Rufus, her memory doesn't mold, it can control you. And finally, she's Rufus twin sister which makes her Lucy's sister as well."

"But, even though she can do a spell like that, she's no where to be found. We can't even contact her," Rogue said.

"You don't need to. I'm already here," said a voice leaning on the office door. It was a blonde woman, in torn clothes and covered with wounds and bruises. She started walking towards them but she lost her balance and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay? Where the hell did you get these wounds and bruises? Wait a minute, why are some parts of your skin is burned?" Orga said rushing to her.

"I'm fine, these scratches are nothing. Well, might as well tell you that I know who did that to your blonde friend."

"Uhmmm, Ruffa, she's not just any blonde friend," Rufus said.

"What do you mean? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No and eew. Incest is not in my vocabulary, she's our sister. Lucille VERDEL Heartfilia."

"WHAT?! Shit, this isn't happening. Just what mom would say if she found out that I failed to protect her?" her head was down. Tears were coming out off her jade orbs.

"It's not your fault, no one wanted it to happen," Orga comforted her.

"That's not the point! I let it happen, it's my fault! I should've known he can also burn water ropes!"

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked.

"That phoenix guy you were talking about is related to the job I just finish. He's a hybrid monster slayer from another kingdom. I was sent to capture him and bring him back to Julia. I already captured him and I was heading to the Magic Council when he escaped by burning the water ropes. His name is Firoz, the phoenix. He had senses like, no, more advance than a dragon slayer. He told me that his purpose to come here is that he wanted to kill the missing heirs of his kingdom so his employer could take over. He can also transform to anyone he likes. He can see your memory, that's why he copied Salamander. And then the reason he attempted to kill Lucy is that he wants her to become a notice to the younger heir."

"Who is this heir?" Jiemma asked. She looked at them seriously. Like if she's telling them not to be shock.

"It's… The heir is… He is… *mumbled something only the slayers can hear*," she looked down again.

"I didn't quite catch that," Minerva said. Not noticing that the slayers flinched.

"And what happen to you?" Rufus asked the four, Jiemma, Minerva, Macarov, Yukino, Porlyusica and the exceeds are confuse as well.

"She said it's… the heir is," Sting said as he look down.

"She said the heir is me," they all turned at the one who talked. It was the Shadow dragon slayer.

It was Rogue Cheney.

"But, how would you know?"

"He told me. He was sent in Fiore by your uncle. You see, in Julia, if there's no corpse, they won't believe you died. Your biological parents, King Rolando Carpio and Queen Georgia Carpio erased you and your brother's memories and left you here for safety. They died a few months ago. The kingdom needs a ruler and they refuse to give the thrown to your uncle because they still hadn't found your bodies. Your brother who is nine years older than you somehow remembered and erased his scent that connects him to the kingdom. Do you understand now why he attacked Lucille? It's because he smelled your biological smell on her."

"Rogue has a brother?! Do you know who?!" Sting yelled.

"Prince Raios Carpio of Julia or Rogue Cheney, your brother is Prince Gregory Carpio of Julia or Gajeel Redfox. Your dragons knew about this so they decided to change your names."

Silence immediately took over. They were too shocked by the news.

"Uh, so what happen to this Firoz guy?" Orga asked.

"After he attacked Lucy, he let his guard down and I took the opportunity to attack him behind. I got a little help from an independent guild, Crime Sorciere's maternity sense mage. I took him at the Magic Council's HQ. I even told Dranbolt not to hand him to Julia because he's an accomplice to Rogue's uncle, which of course he granted."

Another silence took over.

"So, how's Lucille?"

They all looked down; shame is visible on their faces. Ruffa read Wendy's memory which caused her to groan in pain.

"Ruffa!" Rufus and Orga said/yelled.

"She's that serious?! I'll cast the spell right away!"

"No, I can sense you lost a lot of your magic, you can't even stand straight. We'll wait for your recovery," Jiemma said.

"MY RECOVERY?! I LOST MORE THAN HALF OF MY MAGIC AND IT TAKES MORE TIME THAN USUAL FOR IT TO REGENERATE, MASTER! IT WOULD TAKE A WEEK, THAT'S TOO LONG! I CAN'T ENDURE TH"- Ruffa was cut off by a loud scream down stairs, the infirmary.

It was Lucy. They all rushed down into the infirmary and flinch at the scene they saw. It was Lucy struggling out. She was in tears. Screaming in pain and agony but her eyes was close. She was having a nightmare. Then, something wasn't expected happen. Rogue rush down and hugged her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, place her in his lap and buried her face to his chest.

"Wake up, Lucy… Its okay, no one will hurt you… I won't let them, I'm here… Open your eyes, Lu, you don't need to be scared… You're with me, you are safe," Rogue said in a soft voice. Everyone except Rogue and his exceed were dumbstruck. Then, Frosch made her way to Lucy and Rogue, she sat down on her 'mother's' lap.

"Mama, wake up. Fro doesn't feel good when you're like that," Frosch said. Lucy stirred her eyes open and cried on Rogue's chest.

"Shhhhh…" hushed Rogue.

"Natsu, how could? I was thinking of a way that can make Lisanna back to him and… How? I can't believe it. To think he was my best friend…" Lucy cried.

"No, Lucy. That wasn't him. And, I think… I think, no… I know that what had happen to you is my fault. I am so sorry, Lu."

"What do you mean?" Rogue explained what is going on and the part that her memories should be erased if she wants to keep her sanity.

"You are saying that if I will not have my memories erased, it will haunt me in my daydreams, thoughts and nightmares?"

They nodded.

"You will start fresh, as a Sabertooth mage. Of course, you will still recognize your family but not Fairy Tail. You will have your name changed to what is supposed to be."

"Rufina Verdel Lohr," Lucy heard an unfamiliar voice of a woman. It was the woman being carried by the lightning god slayer. It was a blonde lady with jade orbs. Lucy thought she looks like Rufus.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her.

"I am Ruffa Verdel Lohr, Sabertooth's strongest mage. I'm also Rufus' twin. And I will be the one who will remove your memory. I apologize for what had happen to you, it was by carelessness. I hope you can forgive me, sister."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"But, she will do it once she had recovered," Orga added causing the woman he was holding to glare at him.

"No, I will not wait for my recovery. I will cast the spell once my sister is ready. The latest will be tomorrow."

"Don't be stubborn, Ruffa. If you cast a big spell right now you'll lose half of your magic."

"Screw my magic, Orga! I don't care if I will be the weakest mage if I had completed the spell as long as my sister no longer suffers! I can still resign as a mage and work here as a barmaid. Please let me do it."

"I'm ready," said a voice, it was Lucy.

"But I want to talk to Sting, Rogue, Loke and Yukino first. Can all of you leave?"

They were hesitant but they granted the blonde's request. All of them left the room, even the exceeds except for the four who she had said.

"What is it?" Sting asked.

Lucy bit her lip, holding back her tears. Then she looked at Yukino and Loke.

"Yu-chan."

"Yes, Cy-chan?"

"Loke."

"Princess?"

"Where are my keys?" Lucy asked.

Then, Rogue got it out off his pocket.

"Loke, I'm sorry," Lucy sobbed.

"Why are you apologizing, hime?"

"Yu-chan, can I asked you a favor?" Yukino just nodded.

The dragon slayers just eyed them and listen well.

"I'm breaking all the contract of my spirits…"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

need ur support...


	2. CHAPTER 2: HER NEW LIFE

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating for almost two years.

Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Ruffa's POV

I was practicing archery and as I hit all the targets at the middle, I heard some clapping behind me. I turned around and found my sister with a water bottle and a towel.

"Sugoi, Ruffa-nee! I wish I'm as good as you," she started walking towards me. "I can't even hit one target in the middle. All I'm good at is copying moves and magic of someone who's on the same level as me or even lower than my level. You and Rufus-nii have such great magics."

"Hey, you can also make your opponent see his or her worst nightmare," I tried to comfort her.

"It doesn't last, though," she disagreed.

"Rufina, a person isn't just great because he or she is a powerful mage. Magic isn't life," I told her and sighed. "You can be great in many ways. Honestly, I think you're greater than me. You can do anything. With the use of magic or not. Me, on the other hand, can't even fry bacons."

We giggled and I reached out for the water bottle. I drank while my sister wiped my sweat.

"You know, we may have been protecting you but you were the one who was taking care of us," I said that and she smiled.

We started walking back to where we are staying at.

It has been nine months since the incident. After I casted the spell, Rogue asked Rufus and I to take her away for he is heading back to Julia to solve the crisis there with the help of his brother. I heard from Rufus they left a month after.

Following the shadow dragon slayer's request, we took our sister at a three-story house that belongs to Rufus in a forest near Beanstalk Village, northeastern part of Fiore. It was the best idea we could think of since Julia is a boat away from the southwestern part of the country. Rufus still go to the guild and work while I stay here to look after Rufina. But since I work for Princess Hisui, I occasionally leave two to three times a month.

Upon our stay here, Rufus and I debated what magic shall Rufina learn. Our choices were requipping, air magic, or summoning. But we got the idea of teaching he copycat magic when she tried to imitate a move of a traveling mage a week after we got here. About her keys, they are currently under the safe keeping of Master Jiemma since Yukino refused to take them. They are not in contract with anybody but if ever they want to cross the Gate, Master Jiemma told them to use his magic.

Master Jiemma have done many things for my sister. Not only her keys and spirits but also before I casted the spell, Master Jiemma transferred enough magic to me to prevent the shortening of my abilities. Master also retired as the guild master and passed it to our cousin, Sting. When I asked Master Jiemma what can we do to repay all our debts, he answered, "Make sure Rufus and Minerva tied the knot before the year ends. I want to spent the rest of my life spoiling my grandchildren."

And the wedding is finally happening in a week. Rufina and I are going back to Sabertooth two days before it because my sister volunteered to bake the wedding cake. It is also because we have to settle down there because I am going back to be a mage and Rufina will join Sabertooth. The soon-to-be newly wed couple will stay at the we are staying at because Rufus originally owned it.

Rufina is very excited upon joining Sabertooth because she only met three mages besides me and Rufus upon her stay here. Minerva (who occasionally visits with Rufus or when I came back from Crocus since she's also working under the princess like me), the traveling mage I mentioned earlier and... Laxus, our another cousin. I was also shocked eight months ago when Rufina arrived with Laxus. He was on a solo job and just happen to come across Rufina at the village where she works as a baker. Since then, Laxus visits her twice in a month. Rufus and I were expecting the other Fairies but it turns out that Laxus kept the fact that he found out where Rufina was.

Speaking of cousin, I am a little worried about Sting. He seems normal for he is distracted by his duties as guild master but Minerva told me he was worried as fuck because there had been no news about his partner. And add the facts that Lector, Frosch (Rogue requested Sting to take care of her since he doesn't know how dangerous his journey will be), and Yukino are not beside him, anymore. The poor dragon slayer was left all alone and he can't do anything to go out and make it all better. He's already the guild master. It was advised that he should not leave every now and then for the guild's safety because some people still hates our guild because of its dark past.

"When will Laxus-nii visit again?" my sister asked. "I thought he was going to visit every two weeks but it's been three weeks since his last visit."

"Rufina, you're going to see him at the wedding. Their guild is invited," I answered.

"Come to think of it, he never told me what guild he belongs with," she turned to me. "Do you know?"

"Laxus? He's Fairy Tail mage," I answered.

She stopped walking and faced me, wide eyed.

"FAIRY TAIL?! THE FAIRY TAIL!? AS IN THE STRONGEST GUILD IN FIORE!?"

I laughed at her reaction and added, "He's not just an ordinary member, Rufina. He is one of the guild's S-Class wizards and there are only four of them. He is also the guild master's grandson. Probably the next guild master."

"AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT?!" she pouted. "He knows I wished to see Team Natsu in person!"

"Sorry, we didn't tell you because we want you to be surprised. Have you ever wonder who Minerva's Maid of Honor is?" she shook her head. "It's Erza. You know her, right? Erza Scarlet."

"WHAT?!" I laughed at her reaction.

"Now, now, don't be mad. We just want to know what will be your reaction if we tell you that yo-" I paused.

"That I? What is it?" I shook my head.

"I'm not gonna spoil you for the best surprise. Anyway," I turned to her as she started walking again. "What's for dinner?"

"Curry," she answered. "Are you going to Crocus tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can I have my friends to come over, then?"

_Hmmm. Should I permit it? What if she invites a mage and recognize Rufus and I? But then again, Beanstalk Village doesn't have a guild on it. Only shops of all kind. Maybe, as long as I can set up a barrier at the house preventing them to use magic will do._

"Sure, Rufina. But for your safety, you won't be able to used magic in the house an-" I paused when she chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ruffa-nee. None of my friends are mages."

After that, silence embraced us. I noticed at the expression in her face that she's slightly worried about something so I decided to ask her.

"Rufina, what are worried about? Don't lie. I can see it on your face," I said.

"I just been thinking," she sighed. "You are the strongest mage of Sabertooth. Minerva-san and Rufus-nii are part of the guild's top 5 mages. Even Laxus-nii is one of the strongest in his guild. What if I am not cut out to be a mage? I will disgrace our family!"

I looked at her, shocked. I then asked her, "What makes you think you're weak?"

"You have to erase my memories so I can live normally. I am on your care. How can I _not_ think I am not weak?"

"Rufina, you almost beat me when we spar. You can knockout a person in a flash. And _you think you're weak_?"

"Bu-but," I cut her off.

"If you are weak, you shouldn't have survived the incident. Even in your previous life, you were needed by your teammates and guildmates. And the true strength of one's capability on using magic is on how pure that individual's heart is," I explained. "Besides, no child of the Verdel Sisters are born to be weak."

"Verdel Sisters?" she asked.

"Verdel Sisters," I answered. "Aunt Luciana, Laxus' mother. Aunt Lenora, Sting's mother. And mom, Layla Verdel."

"Sting? Who's Sting?"

"Ah. That reminds me. We never did mention him to you," I explained. "Sting Eucliffe is also one of Sabertooth Top 5 Mages. And he's actually the current guild master. You'll meet him soon."

"He's our cousin, right?" I nodded. "Why didn't he visit?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Rufina. He cares about you. It's just that he can't leave the guild because of loads of work a guild master got to do. Also, we didn't tell him our location," I responded. "Come to think of it, Rufus told me you two never got along. He said you didn't like it when you're with him because he always annoy you."

"He sounds like a jerk," Rufina whispered but it was loud enough to hear it making me laugh a little.

"He is," I agreed. _"Probably the loneliest jerk you'll ever meet. But then again, he's also the kindest jerk you'll ever know."_

"Is he blonde, too?" I nodded. "Figures."

"He's handsome, too, you know?" I added. "Good genes just run through to those who have Verdel blood."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so but he likes someone," she squealed.

I don't know why but ever since Rufina lost her memories, she became a matchmaker.

"He just needs to confess, right?" she asked enthusiastically.

I shook my head as a response.

"Why not?" she raise an eyebrow. "Is the girl out of his league?"

"Of course, not!" I looked at her, shocked. "No girl in Fiore is out of his league. The girl is not even one of the strongest mages in the country. She's just great in a way a person should be. But unfortunately for our dearest cousin, she still doesn't have any plans to be on a relationship."

"If you ask me, by saying she's great in a way a person should be, and having the thought of Sting being a jerk, the girl _is_ out of his league," I couldn't help but giggle at her conclusion.

"Rufina, he's your cousin. Sting's is a good guy," I said. "Don't go bullying each other as soon as you two meet, okay?"

"As if we're close!" Rufina scoffed.

"You are," said the voice who came behind us.

"Rufus!"

"Rufus-nii!"

"Believe me, Rufina. You and Sting are closer than you think. Actually, you're closer to him than you to us. You're probably closer to him than you are with Laxus," he added. "Don't think badly of him. He asks for you every time I arrive on the guild since he can't leave the guild for security reasons. I mean, I am not staying in the guild anymore. Orga running errands every single day. And Minerva working under the princess. He's the only one left among the Top 5 mages of the guild."

"He's the only one left?" Rufina turned to my twin. "Rufus-nii, can't you do simple Math? Orga, you, Minerva and Sting are only 4! Where's the other guy?"

"The other guy left months ago," Rufus said. "We still haven't heard from him."

"Do I know him?" we flinched at her question.

We hate lying to her.

"Yeah. You guys know each other," I stared at my twin. "I suppose you to were close. I mean, that guy is... was Sting's partner. Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's continue this conversation later, okay? Let's go inside."

It was just then that I realized we were already in front of the house. We went in and I went straight to my comfort room to take a shower.

The other guy, huh?

I wonder where he is and what is he doing. The deal was to take away my sister for six months as he went to solve the problem of his country with Gajeel. But he didn't show up at the meeting place three months ago. That's why I decided to prolong Rufina's stay here for another three months as we prepare for the wedding.

Four days from now, we are finally going back. But I am sure that when trouble comes, we'll always be there for her. We won't let her experience something traumatic again.

* * *

No One's POV

"They are going back to Sabertooth for the wedding?" the man asked.

"Yes, My Lord. Will I follow them?" the female assassin asked.

The assassin is currently talking to her master via communication lacrima.

"No. Zendaya will take over there. After they left, I want you to leave the village as well and head to Crocus. Get settled there so she won't suspect a thing. Quera is there. We'll meet again in a month."

"What do you mean, My Lord?"

"I will be there for the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth will be there as well."

"Are you sure, My Lord? Because according to my research, that guild haven't participated in that festival ever since they lost to Fairy Tail year X791."

"Yes, since this year's games will be different. Only Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus can participate."

"If you say so, My Lord. I will fix everything so that I can go to Crocus after they left."

"You and Quera better take care of your scents. Because next time you'll meet them, they will be surrounded by slayers. Make sure they will not be able to tell that you two are from the _west. _Beware of slayers, especially Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth."

"Understood, My Lord."

"Make sure not to blow your cover, Oprah. We'll talk again, soon," and he went out.

* * *

That's all for now.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3: STING EUCLIFFE

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Sting's POV**

I gulp my 30th mug of beer today. And as I smile bitterly because of the after taste, I remembered how well I have been these last nine months. And yeah, that was sarcasm.

I lost my cousin.

I lost my "twin".

I lost my best friend, Lector, along with Frosch.

And lastly, I lost Yukino.

They all left me.

You all know what happened to Blondie. Because of that, Rogue went to Fairy Tail to talk to his brother. And they decided that they would go back to their country so they left a month after with Pantherlily. Rogue left Frosch to Yukino and I.

But that wasn't all, four months without having any whereabouts about the three who went to the neighboring kingdom, Frosch and Lector found their parents and went to live with them. They visit me once or twice a week but it still doesn't feel right.

And just three months ago, Yukino left Sabertooth. She went to join Mermaid Heel. Her life belongs to Kagura, so she went to her. She visits us once or twice every month. But I still miss her. Though I'll never admit that to anyone.

I was about to ask the bartender another mug when someone gripped on my right hand. I glared at the culprit but she glared back.

"Stop drinking, idiot! Don't make Orga attend another gathering of guild masters because you're too wasted to move!"

"I can control my alcohol intake, Ojou. I'm not even close of being drunk yet!" Then, I saw a familiar blonde coming to us. "Besides, I look a lot better than your approaching fiancé!"

"Rufus! Why do look so stressed?!"

"I'm just tired. I've been looking around town for an apartment for a whole day. I just need to rest," he answered.

"Why do you need an apartment?" Sting asked.

"It's not for me. It's for my sisters. Where will they stay if they'll come back?" he retorted.

"Oh, yeah. Since our guild doesn't really own dormitories," Minerva said. "How about Yukino's former apartment?"

"It's already occupied," he sighed.

Place, huh? Suddenly an idea crossed my mind.

"They can stay at _my _place," the engaged couple turned to me.

"Hmmm," Rufus thought. "I could consider but you only have one guest room, Sting."

"Let Rufina use Rogue's room," they both looked at me shocked. "What? It's not like he's coming back. Might as well put that room into use!"

"He will come back, Sting," Minerva said with a warning voice. "Maybe they just ran into some trouble."

"The agreement was half a year, Ojou. If he wants to come back, he should've done it three months ago," I said.

Silent took over.

"Well, I guess that's a good back-up if I have no options. They will be here two days before the wedding to settle in and for the cake," Rufus said.

"Great. I'll ask Virgo to prepare the rooms," I responded. "I'll go back to my office."

The moment I turned my back on them, I can smell pity. I hate it. They have nothing to feel sorry about. I'm pretty sure I am doing well.

_Lies, Eucliffe._

I was on the stairs when our doors opened with three unexpected visitors.

"Sting-nii/Sting!"

"Wendy, Charles, Happy, what are yo-" Happy cut me off. "You have to come with us to the guild, now!"

"Hey, now! You can't just go here and kidnap our guil-" "Lily's back and he has something for you from Rogue!"

"What?!"

I didn't realize what was happening and when I came to my senses, we were already at Magnolia with me being carried by Natsu-san's exceed. We shut the door open and they all turned to us.

"I BROUGHT STING!" Happy shouted.

"How's Lily?" Wendy asked and went to where they're huddled up.

I brushed the audience aside and reached where Wendy is and she's healing Gajeel-san's exceed who was literally covered with bruises.

"Lily? What the fvck happened to you?" I asked.

"When we got to the kingdom, the brothers were accepted whole heartedly but they didn't do the same for me. They threw me in the dungeon even with the two's complaints. I have been there for eight months. I got these bruises trying to escape and I had no idea of what was happening outside my cell," Lily narrated. "But every week, an assassin named Marina always visit me under Gajeel's orders. She told me important things like Rogue had their uncle to prison because of what he did to Lucy. And the justice section found him guilty and they had him sentenced to death. Gajeel and Rogue are currently doing their jobs as rulers but they have yet to reach a decision upon who will the next king be."

"Then, four days ago, Marina visited me for the last time," Lily continued. "She said that I will be soon deported back to Fiore and she gave me two letters: one from Gajeel for Fairy Tail and one from Rogue for you."

He then got something out and handed it to me. I ripped the envelop and read the letter.

My blood starting to boil after I read it.

_Bastard. I'll kill him._

"What does it say, Sting?" Erza-san asked and I handed them the letter.

All of them had the same reaction as me, though. Boiling blood and Rogue.

"What does your letter say?" I asked them and Levy-san handed me theirs.

* * *

_Master and everybody in the guild,_

_Don't worry. I'll be back in few months time._

_Gajeel._

* * *

"So, it's true," I said.

"What is?" Laxus-san asked.

"Rogue's not coming back," I started. "Gajeel-san said "I'll" instead of "We'll". And that letter from that bastard."

"Stin-" "It's fine, Lisanna-san."

"I better go," I turned to Lily. "Thank you for giving the letter. Happy, do you think you can get me back to Sabertooth? I really have some papers to finish."

"Aye," silence eloped the guild as I marched out.

For the nth time today, I smell pity for me which made me slightly annoyed. My flight back to our guild was uneventful. When I got there, I thanked Happy and ignored the questions by my guild members. I shut myself in my office and slammed my table with Rogue's letter.

* * *

_Sting,_

_Take care of Lucy._

_Rogue._

* * *

That's it. That's the whole letter and I couldn't help but glare.

That bastard.

* * *

**Here's a chapter. Wow. To think I updated all my stories tonight.**

**Please Review. ^_^**

**I don't own the characters.**


End file.
